


Mellow and momentous

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Misaki invites Kokoro over and they do girlfriend things.[mainly fluff, somewhat tame smut]





	Mellow and momentous

Befriending Kokoro Tsurumaki was something that Misaki had deemed absolutely impossible at first. She was a massive airhead, foolishly optimistic, and had energy and volume that rivaled a toddler's.

Of course, things seldom go the way one plans. Misaki didn't plan to join a band dressed up as a giant pink bear, she didn't plan on actually becoming attached to said band, she didn't plan to become infatuated with their hyperactive vocalist, and she most certainly didn't plan on expressing her feelings for her.

When it came to Kokoro Tsurumaki, however, plans were about as useful as an umbrella filled with holes.

How Misaki had managed to fall for such a girl, she would never know. She'd also never understand how the girl could possibly return her feelings, Misaki being, well, Misaki, after all.

The two were as different as night and day. Misaki had heard the phrase "opposites attract," but she'd never seriously believed it could apply to things other than magnets.

Unlike her pink, ever-smiling bear alter ego, Misaki wasn't exactly the kind of person who brought smiles to everyone around her. She'd always considered herself a realist, but when placed next to the glowing ball of positivity that was Kokoro Tsurumaki, she felt like she could be the physical incarnation of pessimism.

Seriously, what could Kokoro possibly see in someone like her?

Though, once they actually started dating, any doubts that Kokoro didn't really like her were quickly dashed.

Indeed, no less than five seconds after they made things official, Misaki learned that Kokoro was very, very affectionate, both vocally and physically. Not that Misaki minded too much, as long as it was within reasonable privacy.

The best way Misaki could ensure that they would have the privacy for her to fully enjoy Kokoro's expressions of affection was to go out of her way to make sure nobody she knew was around when she was spending time with her girlfriend. Foolproof.

Misaki's family would be out late today, so she invited Kokoro over. She lounged on the living room couch skimming her mind for possible activities they could spend the evening entertaining themselves with. As much as Kokoro would tell her that just being with her was fun enough, Misaki couldn't help but worry about boring her.

*Ding dong*

Her thoughts were interrupted and she sat up to answer the-

*Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong*

She hurriedly scrambled to the front door to stop the incessant ringing.

Upon opening the door, she was greeted with the brief sight of Kokoro rapidly jabbing the doorbell before she noticed her and flashed her a grin.

"Misaki! I'm here!"

"Yeah, I figured. Come on in," Misaki stepped back to let her inside.

Kokoro strolled inside and pulled her into a tight hug, nuzzling her face into her neck.

"H-Hey at least let me shut the door first!" she said, trying to suppress her growing smile.

Kokoro hopped back, waited for Misaki to close the door, and immediately jumped right back into a hug.

"I missed you soooooo much!"

Misaki laughed and hugged back. "I saw you at school yesterday you know."

"It's not the same," she pouted. "I miss when we were in the same class."

"Well we've got the whole afternoon together now, my family's out today." She led Kokoro into the living room.

"Oooooh, so it's just us?"

The mischievous sparkle in Kokoro's eyes made Misaki feel just slightly worried. "That's right, what kind of takeout are you in the mood for?"

"Aw what? I wanted us to cook something together!"

"Sorry, not enough food in the fridge," Misaki said, not a hint of sympathy in her voice.

Disbelieving, Kokoro took it upon herself to rush into the kitchen and check. Misaki simply crossed her arms with a smug grin when she heard Kokoro's shocked gasp.

"Where did it all go!? Did you hide it?" Kokoro accused from the kitchen.

"We just ran out," Misaki called back as she took a seat on the couch. "Shopping day isn't until Sunday."

"We can't just buy some more now?" Kokoro pouted, dragging her feet as she made her way back to the living room and plopped herself beside Misaki.

"Great idea," Misaki said. "What kind of take out are you in the mood for?"

Kokoro just whined and buried her face into Misaki's arm.

"Next time you come over we can make brownies or something, 'kay?"

"Fiiiiine," she mumbled.

In the short amount of time they'd been dating, Misaki had come to learn a few new sides of Kokoro. One side being her mopey ‘I didn't get what I wanted’ side. She always acted a bit more mature around their friends. Misaki found it surprising, as she had always assumed Kokoro didn't have any filter whatsoever when it came to her behavior. However, there was a big difference between the Kokoro that was around all of her friends at school and the Kokoro that was alone with her girlfriend.

Misaki peered over at the blonde who had already gone from moping to gently nuzzling Misaki's arm.

Their eyes met and Kokoro smiled softly at her.

Face warming, Misaki quickly looked away, assaulted by the fluttery feelings that bubbled up in her chest whenever Kokoro smiled at her like that.

"How about pizza then?" She quickly pulled her mind away from her own infatuation. She was very unused to those mushy feelings. Oftentimes she found herself running away from intimacy without even realizing it. If it bothered Kokoro, though, she didn't show it.

Kokoro responded with a muffled noise and Misaki took that as a yes.

"Why don't you pick out a game to play while I call to make the order?" Misaki sat up. "The games are over there by the TV."

Without responding, Kokoro got on the floor and crawled in the direction she pointed out. A tiny cabinet below the Television housed several scattered discs and some controllers. She didn't recognize the majority of them and just grabbed one of the more colorful ones.

Just as she began looking around for the console to put the disc in, Misaki approached. "Oh that's a nice choice, we can play that one together," she held out her hand and Kokoro gave her the game and crawled back over to the couch to get comfortable.

Once Misaki had set everything up, she brought the controllers over and sat down.

"Wow, they're so old!" Kokoro commented. "Do you like old games a lot?"

"Wh- the Wii isn't old!"

"Really?” Kokoro tilted her head. “ I think I used to have one of these when I was five."

"That's... not that long ago."

Misaki turned to see Kokoro raising an eyebrow at her and snorted. "Okay fine, I guess it's kind of old," she relented. "It's still just as good though."

~~~~~

Their food arrived and they ate, then proceeded to play different video games for the bulk of the evening. Misaki was enjoying herself quite a bit and it looked like Kokoro was just as entertained.

At one point Kokoro had popped in a single player game and opted to just watch Misaki play.

She loosely clung to Misaki's arm, eyes following the character moving around the screen. The background music, the subtle sound of Misaki tapping away at the buttons, and her warm, comfortable position began to make her eyes feel heavy.

Catching herself nodding off, she sat up and widely stretched her arms out. Misaki noticed and paused the game.

“Sleepy already?”

“Mm,” Kokoro nodded and rubbed at her eyes. “Can I sleep over?”

Misaki paused. She didn't tell her parents she had invited anyone over, let alone to spend the night. It wouldn't be wise, but…

She watched Kokoro from the corner of her eye as she yawned. Her arm felt a bit cold now that Kokoro had let go of her. She had a choice to make: not upsetting her parents by allowing Kokoro to impose without their permission, or, cuddle and fall asleep with her cute girlfriend after the pleasant evening they had.

“Alright,” Misaki said, her heart winning over her brain.

"Yay!" Kokoro hugged her tightly, her previous drowsiness having seemingly vanished.

"Remember to call your parents though, I don't want to go to jail for kidnapping the Tsurumaki family's daughter."

"Psh," Kokoro waved her off but Misaki stared her down until she finally got up to fetch her cellphone. She punched in a quick text to her mom, and another to one of her bodyguards, then she gleefully strolled back to the couch.

She blinked, realizing Misaki was shutting down the game. "You wanna try a different one?"

"How about we watch a movie then we can go to bed?"

"Ooooh, okay! What are we gonna watch?"

Misaki handed her the remote. "Pick one out for me, I'll be right back."

She absently skimmed through the list of movies, not particularly caring which one they were going to watch.

The mischievous blonde had other things on her mind tonight. In fact, she had intended to spend the night from the get-go. All of the pieces of her master plan were falling into place, her nefarious plot to shower Misaki with a tirade of kisses and cuddles.

"Okay, I brought a blanket and some pillows so- uh, what's with that grin?"

"Hm? I'm always smiling aren't I?" Kokoro replied innocently.

Misaki narrowed her eyes. "Alright then..."

Misaki set up the pillows and got in a comfortable position laying down on the couch. She turned away, face pink, as she held the blanket open inviting Kokoro to join her.

Kokoro crawled over Misaki and lay comfortably on top of her, then pulled the blanket over them both. "Ready!" she whispered with a light nuzzle into Misaki's shoulder.

Misaki smiled and hit 'play' on the remote.

~~~~~

It took no more than 10 minutes for Kokoro to lose all interest in the movie. The feeling of Misaki's gentle breathing below her was more than distracting enough. She shamelessly watched her, the light from the television dancing upon her face.

Sensing her stare, Misaki looked her way and raised an eyebrow. "What's up?" she whispered. "Not comfy?"

Kokoro sat up and smiled down at her, then silently shook her head. Slowly, she leaned down and planted a light kiss on Misaki's cheek.

Misaki paused for a flustered moment, then pulled her closer in encouragement, knowing full well what she was getting at. Really, Misaki had been eager to do this all night.

Kokoro shifted herself into a more comfortable position and Misaki did the same, now laying flat on her back since she wasn't going to be looking at the TV anymore.

After Misaki lowered the TV volume, Kokoro wasted no time and pushed her lips against Misaki's. She slid her arms around Kokoro's back and pulled her closer.

They shared several deep kisses before stopping to catch their breath. Misaki shivered when she looked up into Kokoro's golden eyes, lidded and pupils dilated, that passionate sparkle ever-present.

During moments like this, Misaki had noticed that Kokoro was actually more careful and hesitant that usual. She was seldom shy, so Misaki had chalked it up to her being considerate of her own bashfulness.

It was almost painfully sweet, Misaki thought, even if she maybe kinda actually wouldn't mind at all if Kokoro didn't hold back. Unfortunately, asking for attention was something that was high on Misaki’s list of things she’s terrible at.

Misaki lightly tapped her thumb against Kokoro's back; a weak attempt at trying to communicate that she wanted more without actually saying it.

Kokoro simply tilted her head slightly in confusion, leading Misaki to unconsciously look away in embarrassment. Dammit, if only Kokoro could just read minds, then Misaki wouldn't be forced to clumsily try and express her own eagerness.

Then, as if reading her mind, Kokoro flashed a warm smile and planted a kiss at the corner of Misaki's lips. And again on her cheek, another on her nose, one on her forehead.

A nervous giggle escaped Misaki's lips. For a moment they both just gazed at each other until Kokoro brought her hand up to cup Misaki's face. She gently met her lips again, this time pushing her tongue into Misaki's mouth.

Misaki squeaked in surprise as Kokoro explored her mouth. She felt almost overwhelmed by the taste of her, the feeling of her dainty fingers brushing the side of her face, the sounds of their lips smacking.

It felt amazing. Putting in her best efforts to kiss back through her own stupor, she used her arms and cuddled Kokoro closer.

Kokoro felt butterflies at the sensation of Misaki's arms lightly gliding against her back. She felt antsy. She wanted to get closer to Misaki. Reluctant to break the kiss, she blindly moved herself upwards, shuffling her knees forward and-

“Ah!”

Misaki yelped and pushed Kokoro away.

"M-Misaki?" Kokoro said, startled by her sudden outburst.

Misaki was still visibly breathing heavily and she held out her hand to signal that she needed a moment.

They both took a few seconds to catch their breath.

S-Sorry, sorry," Misaki stuttered, "it, um, I uh..."

Kokoro waited in patient puzzlement for her to continue.

Misaki gulped. "N-Nothing!"

Kokoro raised an eyebrow.

"O-Okay, okay! It was..." her ears burned and she couldn't bring herself to meet Kokoro's eyes. "You, um... your leg I think brushed up against me, like, you know..." she gestured vaguely.

Confusion remained evident on Kokoro's face. Misaki wanted to scream.

"Ugh, like my, i-in between my legs! You brushed against there and it surprised me!" Misaki buried her face in her hands as if to hide from her.

It took Kokoro a few seconds to piece together the words and process their meaning. Once it dawned on her, she turned a bright red and hopped off of her. "Oh! I-I'm sorry, it wasn't on purpose I swear!" she said, waving her hands frantically and laughing nervously.

"It's okay!" I-I'm not mad..." Misaki trailed off.

Awkward silence.

"Hey, um, I'm actually pretty tired so why don't we just head to bed now?" Misaki offered, anything to get away from this atmosphere.

"Oh! Okay!" Kokoro scrambled to her feet. Embarrassment was a feeling she seldom dealt with, it was weird and certainly not fun. Of course, it wasn't that she found that sort of intimacy embarrassing herself, she was just worried about Misaki. She knew her well, and Misaki was easily flustered. She liked to take things slow, and although Kokoro would happily dive headfirst into new experiences, she didn't want to make Misaki uncomfortable in any way.

She put on her best mask and ignored the icky negative emotions buzzing around her head like flies, while Misaki turned off the TV and gathered the blankets and pillows.

Arms full, Misaki wordlessly headed to her bedroom and motioned for Kokoro to follow. Misaki would attempt to console her a bit more if not for the fact that she was even more shaken up by it than Kokoro was.

She tossed the pillows onto her bed and contemplated for a moment if she should get the spare futon out, but quickly decided against it. They'd shared beds before, it was no big deal. This was no big deal, it was normal, Misaki couldn't help what sorts of reactions her own body had in response to making out with an attractive girl.

She looked over at Kokoro twiddling her fingers by the door.  
Right, she thought. Pajamas.

Misaki was planning on just sleeping in the old shirt and shorts that she’d spent the day lounging around in, but Kokoro needed something to wear. She rummaged through her drawers and pulled out a large T-shirt and a pair of thin, baggy pajama pants.

"Here, you can sleep in this," Misaki handed her the bundle of clothing. Kokoro simply nodded and Misaki promptly stepped outside the room to give her privacy.

Misaki leaned against the wall and patiently waited for Kokoro to change into what was arguably the most unattractive combination of sleepwear she could have put together. Perfect.

After a few moments, the door creaked open. "Done!" Kokoro announced, poking her head out.

Misaki smiled. Good, the awkward atmosphere was thinning. Kokoro looked adorable.

She gathered Kokoro's discarded clothing that was shamelessly tossed on the floor and did her best to ignore the lingering warmth of her body heat as she placed the garments atop her dresser.

Misaki took a deep breath and lazily made the bed. She had to accept the fact that she was attracted to Kokoro, her girlfriend who she was dating. And that it's normal and fine to get turned on from cuddling with her. There's no reason for her to feel guilty or embarrassed. It's fine.

Once finished, Misaki stretched her arms out, then effortlessly brought her arms into her sleeves and removed her bra without taking off her shirt.

"Woah! How did you do that?" Kokoro clapped, as if she had performed some kind of magic trick.

"Years of practice. Anyway, do you wanna sleep on the outside or by the wall?" Misaki asked.

"Either is fine with me!" she replied.

She told Kokoro to hop in while she turned on her fan and flicked off the lights.

Misaki let her get comfortable before crawling under the covers with her. "Night, Kokoro," she whispered.

"Night, Misaki."

...

...

Oh great. The awkward atmosphere was back. She turned towards Kokoro who had already shut her eyes, and decided to be daring for once. She pulled her close and kissed her on the lips.

“Mmf-!” Kokoro, surprised by the action, pulled away for a moment.

They stared at each other for a few seconds until Kokoro started laughing and Misaki couldn't help but giggle too. Kokoro wrapped her arms around Misaki's neck and initiated another deep kiss.

"I love you sooooo much, Misaki," Kokoro said, looking into her eyes.

Misaki's face burned. Kokoro was never afraid to just shamelessly gaze into her eyes like this. It made Misaki feel vulnerable, in a way. "I l-love you too," she internally cursed herself for stuttering. She'd said it before, why was it always so difficult to say out loud?

Kokoro squeezed her tightly. "Hey, Misaki?"

"Mm?"

"...did it feel good?"

Misaki froze, knowing exactly what Kokoro was asking. She looked down into her golden eyes; she wasn't trying to tease her, it was a genuine and honest question.

"...Yeah, i-it felt really good, actually..." There was no point in lying, Misaki thought. She couldn't avoid this subject forever. This was a part of being in a relationship with someone.

"I'm glad," Kokoro said, her head buried in Misaki's neck.

Misaki felt like she could melt when faced by Kokoro’s kindness. She was so honest and gentle, and she was always so understanding of Misaki's shyness and boundaries.

Kokoro was really amazing. She was fun and selfless, brave and inspiring. She made Misaki happier than she ever knew she could be.

Overwhelmed with her adoration, Misaki rubbed light circles into Kokoro's back. It seemed like she might be falling asleep again. An idea popped into Misaki's mind, and she decided to act on it before she could convince herself not to.

She brought Kokoro's face up to hers and kissed her, slipping her tongue into her mouth. She responded with a cute sigh and met Misaki's tongue with her own.

As Kokoro enjoyed the kiss, Misaki sneakily brought her own leg up between Kokoro's legs.

"Mmmf!" Her reaction was instant, and she breathlessly pulled back from the kiss.

"Did it feel good?" Misaki teased, proud of any rare moment she managed to catch Kokoro off guard.

Taking a moment to regain her composure, Kokoro flashed her a sly smile. It confused Misaki for a moment, as she was expecting to see the elusive flustered Kokoro. When Misaki felt Kokoro shifting her own leg upward, it was too late.

"Ha-aah!" Her initial reaction was to move away, but Kokoro was actually holding onto her. "Koko-"

She was effectively silenced as Kokoro kissed her.

Kokoro positioned herself above Misaki, her hands on either side of her head.

Misaki just lay there dumbstruck, waiting (hoping?) for whatever might come next.

Slowly, Kokoro lowered herself onto Misaki's lap and sighed as she lightly slid against her leg.

Carefully, she leaned down, relaxed her face against Misaki's neck, and began to rock herself back and forth, letting out shaky little gasps and moans.

Misaki didn't know what to do with herself as this went on. Evidently, the pajama pants that she had lent Kokoro were thin enough that she could already feel the dampness between her legs. Too much was happening at once. Kokoro's warm, quick breaths against her neck, the noises she was making, the way she could feel Kokoro's hardened nipples through her shirt.

Misaki's own urges won over her shyness, and she decided to help her girlfriend (and herself) out.

She started to grind back against Kokoro. Kokoro squeaked in surprise and was thrown off-balance for a moment, but quickly adjusted herself into a more comfortable position for them both.

They worked into a rhythm grinding against each other, each one knee against the other's center.

Kokoro had her eyes screwed shut, the sensation feeling infinitely better with Misaki's assistance. She could hear her clumsily stifled moans and uneven breaths right against her ear and it only urged her to rub against her with even more force.

Misaki wrapped her arms around Kokoro, keeping them steady and close.

With her face still flush against Misaki's neck, an idea hit her. She pressed her lips firmly against her skin and sucked.

Misaki yelped and squirmed beneath her. The added sensation of Kokoro sucking on her neck coupled with the firm and rhythmic friction of Kokoro's knee against her crotch was a lot for her to handle.

It was as if they were playing a game of 'who can overwhelm the other faster'.

With the ball in her court, Misaki shoved her knee upward right as Kokoro thrust herself against it.

"Haaaa!" Kokoro couldn't hold back her whine. "Misakiii..."

Encouraged by her reaction, Misaki put her hands on Kokoro's waist and started to repeatedly and forcefully thrust her against her knee.

Kokoro got louder and began to pick up her pace rubbing against her.

Her breaths quickened and the sensations engulfed her.

Her body trembled, she moaned in pleasure, her mind went blank.

She limply collapsed atop her girlfriend, her heart still hammering.

Misaki just froze, letting Kokoro just sort of melt on top of her. The pause gave her brain a chance to catch up.

She stiffened as she realized what they were doing. Fueled solely by their own emotions and urges, essentially, they were fucking. Or were they? Does it still count as sex when they both have their clothes on? Kokoro definitely just climaxed.

Misaki’s face and ears burn as her mind raced with shame, fear, infatuation, and other such confusion.

It was then that she felt Kokoro shift and weakly lift herself up. She looked down at her, face flushed and a smile that made Misaki's heart race.

She leaned down and kissed her... and roughly pushed her knee against her, reminding her how wet she was.

Misaki moaned into Kokoro's mouth. Part of her was hesitant now that her brain had acknowledged what they were doing. Maybe they should stop. She just had to push Kokoro away and- oh who was she kidding.

She moaned again as Kokoro's tongue entered her mouth. She thrust herself against her knee, Kokoro happily assisting in recreating their rhythm.

Misaki turned her head to the side, breaking the kiss, in need of more air.

Kokoro, with renewed vigor after she finished, was eager to focus entirely on Misaki. She paid attention to her, taking note of every subtle twitch and light whine.

Misaki couldn't even try to deny herself the pleasure anymore. She completely gave herself over to the intense sensation at her core.

She nearly jumped, however, as she felt Kokoro suddenly bite down on her ear.

"Aah! Haaa..."

She kept grinding against her, Kokoro held her earlobe tightly between her teeth, her mind turned to mush.

It hit her, and she let out a drawn out whine.

She vaguely felt Kokoro roll off of her as she lay there, sweating and struggling to catch her breath.

Just as she felt herself drifting off, she heard Kokoro quietly giggling beside her. She turned her head and cocked an eyebrow, to which Kokoro only laughed even harder.

"W-What are you laughing at?"

"I'm just so happy!" she said, trying her best to stave off her laughter.

Misaki couldn't help but smile, comforted by Kokoro's delight.

"We really just did that!"

"Ahaha... we sure did."

"You made such cute noises and faces!"

Misaki's cheeks burned. "Y-You don't have to say all that."

"Oh, but I just can't stop thinking about it! I've never done that before!"

How Kokoro had the energy to talk this much after all that was beyond Misaki's comprehension. Her giddiness about this was undeniably adorable, but nonetheless still embarrassing.

"It's not such a big deal," Misaki said. "We didn't even take our clothes off."

As soon as the statement left her lips, she realized she'd made a grave mistake.

Kokoro gasped, "that's right! Gosh, imagine what it would be like if we were naked!"

Misaki felt Kokoro lightly tug at her sleeve. She gulped. "Welp, I'm pretty tired!" Misaki said, "I'm sure you are too."

"Actually I-"

"Goodnight Kokoro!" Misaki turned her back towards her and quickly pulled the blanket up to her face.

"Misakiiiii."

She could hear the pout in her voice. "Shhhhhh."

Kokoro settled down and cuddled up beside her. "How about next time?" she whispered against her back.

"...Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Okapifeathers and Demonriri for beta reading + giving me so many pointers to steer me in the right direction!


End file.
